Je t'imagine
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: La rouquine s'humecta les lèvres puis, silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette assise bien sagement sur son lit, elle se mit à parler.


Coucou tout le monde ! Je continue dans mes OS Pokémon avec un one-shot que j'avais posté sur le forum AAML il y a déjà 4 ans (le 15 octobre et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça passe vite ! xD), et qui se concentre sur Sacha et Ondine !  
Je préfère vous prévenir, il est assez étrange/bizarre mais c'est totalement voulu ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

* * *

 **Titre :** Je t'imagine  
 **Personnages :** Sacha x Ondine (Pokéshipping)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Satoshi Taijri !  
 **Résumé :** « La rouquine s'humecta les lèvres puis, silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette assise bien sagement sur son lit, elle se mit à parler. »

* * *

Appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, dans sa chambre sombre qui n'avait que pour lumière l'éclat de la lune, Ondine porta la tasse qu'elle tenait dans les mains à ses lèvres, et soupira après avoir déglutit la gorgée de café. La rouquine s'humecta les lèvres puis, silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette assise bien sagement sur son lit, elle se mit à parler.

« Parfois, je pense à toi, tu sais ? Toi qui es parti depuis longtemps, maintenant. Des mois ? Des années ? Je crois bien que j'ai perdu le compte…

Et le constat que je me suis fait n'arrête pas de me revenir en tête : Moi, prisonnière, coincée dans cette fichue arène et toi, libre, parcourant le monde à ta guise. Plus j'y pense, et plus ça me fait mal. Juste là. »

La dresseuse de type Eau accompagna ses paroles en posant une main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine et raffermit sa prise sur le bout de tissu qui le séparait de sa peau.

« Tu vois… ? questionna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. On m'a collé des responsabilités dans les bras alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : Rester à tes côtés. Le destin en a décidé autrement et c'est comme ça ; je ne peux plus être avec toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais c'est ce que je souhaitais vraiment, le jour où j'ai appris qu'on allait être séparés, toi et moi. »

Ondine fit une pause comme pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de digérer les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle but une autre gorgée du liquide noir et examina ensuite les bras du jeune homme qui s'étaient posés sur ses jambes. Son tronc ainsi que son visage restaient dans la pénombre mais cela ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille puisqu'elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée

« Ça me manque, tu sais ? … Je ne peux plus te taquiner comme j'aimais si bien le faire. Je ne peux plus te regarder livrer tes combats d'arène avec ardeur. Je peux encore moins pouvoir, -mine de rien, dans une dispute- te toucher l'épaule, le bras, le poignet : avoir tout simplement un contact avec toi. Je ne peux plus non plus observer tes yeux noirs pétiller, ni tes cheveux en pagaille qui semblaient si doux, ni ton sourire s'agrandir instantanément lorsqu'on annonce que tu sors victorieux d'un match... Non, je ne peux plus faire tout cela.

Alors je t'imagine. »

La Championne d'Azuria quitta la silhouette immobile des yeux pour fermer un instant ses paupières et s'autoriser un fin sourire.

« … Tu as grandi jusqu'à me dépasser, n'est-ce pas ? Et tes pupilles sombres… elles possèdent des reflets chocolat qui ne cessent de danser, pas vrai ? Tu ris aux éclats, tu es heureux auprès de tes différents Pokémons, et tu souris fièrement à tes nouveaux compagnons de voyage, hein ? »

La jeune fille ré-ouvrit ses deux orbes turquoise et pinça les lèvres pour poursuivre calmement son monologue.

« Dis… est-ce que les filles qui t'ont accompagnées ont réussies à combler mon manque ? Est-ce que l'actuelle arrive à faire mieux que les précédentes ? Et… si tu devais revenir en arrière… les échangerais-tu contre moi ? »

Un frisson la parcourut dans un léger spasme, qu'elle atténua tout de suite en buvant à nouveau une gorgée de café chaud et en soupirant d'aise. Ondine croisa enfin les deux orbes marron de son interlocuteur qui brillaient dans la nuit, distingua des cheveux en bataille, et baissa ensuite son regard sur le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme. La Championne d'arène serra tristement les dents et tenta de parler encore en ouvrant la bouche.

« Sacha, articula-t-elle. Si j'avais eu le courage de te le dire… est-ce que tu crois qu'on... qu'on aurait pu faire un bout de chemin ensemble… ? Sois franc et dis-moi si-...

\- Ondine ? coupa subitement une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Allume la lampe enfin ! » S'exclama l'une de ses aînées, tout en alliant geste et parole.

La rouquine ferma instinctivement les paupières tout en râlant à cause du surplus de luminosité qui s'était engouffré dans ses yeux. Le grincement de la porte atteignit tout de même ses oreilles avant d'entendre une seconde fois la voix de Daisy.

« Tu parlais à qui ? »

La cadette put enfin ouvrir ses yeux et nota impassiblement que la silhouette n'était plus là tandis que ses couvertures n'avaient pas de plis là où le jeune homme était assis. Avant de lui répondre, Ondine préféra porter sa tasse à ses lèvres et s'approcher de son bureau.

« Personne, conclut la rousse, les paupières closes, tout en posant le mug sur le meuble rempli de paperasse. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Un dresseur qui te demande pour le badge, répondit la blonde.

\- Mais il est dix heures, bon sang… ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en coulant une œillade au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit.

\- Allez, c'est le dernier, sœurette. » L'encouragea Daisy dans un petit sourire.

En guise de réponse et afin de montrer son mécontentement, Ondine soupira ouvertement tandis que l'aînée sortit de la pièce pour rester dans le couloir. La rouquine enjamba alors les mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée, posa sa paume sur l'interrupteur et leva un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière, les jambes ainsi que le corps de la silhouette précédemment disparut réapparurent comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Ignorant la silhouette mystérieuse, Ondine porta son attention sur sa grande sœur.

« Au fait, Daisy. Quand tu vas faire des courses, n'achètes plus le café là, d'accord ? »

\- Attends, tu viens d'en finir un à l'instant… ! contredit la blonde.

\- C'était pour ne pas le gaspiller. Je trouve qu'il est devenu trop amer et à cause de ça, mon estomac a dû mal à le supporter.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est celui que tu as toujours bu depuis que tu as commencée !

\- Justement, il serait temps de changer, un peu. »

Peu convaincue, Daisy hocha néanmoins la tête en signe de compréhension puis descendit finalement les escaliers en bois. La rousse jeta une dernière œillade à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de chuchoter :

« Et puis, je n'arrive pas plus à avoir les idées claires...

\- Hm ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. » Répondit Ondine en la rejoignant d'un pas rapide.


End file.
